


Gyu is gone Lix

by Insomniacs_Unlimited



Series: Stray Kids Hurt/Comforts [5]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Other, changbin is sad, felix is so nice, im sorry i made this angstier than i meant, oh he loses gyu, thats it, thats why hes sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 02:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17840966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insomniacs_Unlimited/pseuds/Insomniacs_Unlimited
Summary: Gyu is gone at three in the morning. Changbin can't sleep. Felix is so good to Changbin.





	Gyu is gone Lix

**Author's Note:**

> Quick Backstory: It’s three in the morning and Changbin can’t sleep. Gyu is gone. He can’t sleep without that toy, it’s the only thing he has left of his mother.  
> Thank you and enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Also this is rushed and it will have more edits soon!

“Lixie...”

“Yes hyung?”  
Felix’s voice was still groggy from sleep as Changbin woke him. He sat up as soon as he heard the stressed tone in Changbin’s voice.

“Gyu is gone Lix and I can’t-“

Changbin’s words get cut off by a tiny sob that escaped from his mouth. The tears were falling now, burning tracks into his face and dripping onto the floor.

“Shh, Binnie-Hyung, it’s ok, we’ll find Gyu, don’t worry.” Felix says this as he gently pulls Changbin into his chest.

“W-Why can’t I just sleep without the damn toy Lix... I’m a fucking adult...why is it so hard?”

“Shh, hyung, it doesn’t matter if you’re an adult, you need the toy to help you sleep, that’s it. It won’t change anything, don’t worry.”

“I-I’m sitting here c-crying over a fucking to-toy.”

“It’s ok sweetheart, just let it out for me, you’re going to feel better after, I promise. That’s it, good boy. You’re doing so well.”

Changbin cried into Felix’s chest until there were no more tears left. His face was pressed into Felix’s warm chest while he whimpered and sniffled. Felix just shushed him and soothingly rubbed his back.

“Honey, I need you to come with me, is that alright?”

“Ok that’s fine.”

As soon as Changbin got up his legs failed him and he sunk to the ground. Felix paid no mind and carried Changbin to the bathroom to clean him up. Changbin sat on the counter and Felix got stuff for him. He got a small washcloth damp with cold water and gently pressed it onto Changbin’s red and swollen eyes. He knew it would be uncomfortable in the morning if he didn’t reduce the swelling. As the cold cloth met Changbin’s skin he shuddered at the feeling.

“Shh, baby, it’s gonna feel really bad in the morning if I don’t do this now.”

Changbin merely nodded as he knew Felix was right. He finished pressing the cold cloth to Changbin’s eyes and put the cloth in a bin under the sink. Then he placed a chaste kiss on Changbin’s soft lips.

“I love you...”

“I love you too...”

Changbin tried to force another wave of tears back. He didn’t want to break down twice. It was too late and he broke again. The dam completely cracked and he was sobbing again.

“Lixie I need you please I just need you to hold me now I can’t do it please I want her to come back why did she leave me I can’t do this anymore I want my mom back”

Changbin’s sudden outburst startled Felix but he was quick to pick Changbin back up and go to his room so no one would see what happened.

“Shh, shh, Binnie I’m right here, right here, I’m not going to leave you.”

Felix said this as he sat on his bed and pulled Changbin into his lap and guided his legs around Felix’s waist and his head on Felix’s shoulder. Changbin just sobs into Felix’s shoulder and clutching onto the back of his shirt like a lifeline. He didn’t want Felix to leave him too. Felix is heartbroken. He hates seeing Changbin like this. It’s not often that he has these episodes but when he does it’s never good.

“Shh, Binnie, it’s ok, I promise. It’s ok, I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere.”

“I-I want m-my mom to come b-back, please.”

“Oh Binnie, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry...I can’t get her back, I wish I could. If I was able to I would do anything to get her back for you.”

Changbin just sobbed harder knowing that Felix was right. Felix just kissed his neck and traced soothing patterns on his back.

“Shh, Binnie, I’m not going to leave you. Ever. I love you. So much. I’m so sorry. I know it hurts.”

Changbin nodded into Felix’s neck, still sobbing, wanting for everything to just stop and go to how it should be. Gradually, his sobs died down and he was whimpering and sniffling into Felix’s shoulder that was soaked with tears.

“I want my mom...”

“I know sweetheart, I know.”

“Why’d she leave me?”

“I don’t know sweetheart, I’m sorry.”

“You aren’t leaving me too, right?”

“Of course not sweetheart, I love you too much to leave you.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

Changbin fell asleep latched onto Felix like a koala. Felix laid down gently so he didn’t wake Changbin up with the movement. He slowly fell asleep while stroking Changbin’s fluffy black hair.


End file.
